


A Little Unexpected

by CyborgSamurai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: Clarke's been irritable and distant, and Lexa doesn't know why. Until she does. 2k words of fluff.





	A Little Unexpected

Clarke was sitting in a restaurant eating dinner with Octavia and Raven, her best friends from high school. It wasn’t planned, but when Raven Reyes calls you demanding girl time, you do it. No questions asked.

“Seriously, Griff, it’s been too long,” Raven said while sipping on her wine. She was waiting on Clarke and Octavia to finish eating so she could order desert without being rude. She was still fucking starving.

Octavia nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, we haven’t had a girls night in forever.”

Clarke smiled. “Sorry, life’s been... busy. Good but busy.”

Raven’s eye twinkled. “Oh yes, from becoming the fucking head of general surgery at the hospital and shacking it up with the commander, I’m sure life’s been good and busy,” she said suggestively.

Clarke rolled her eyes and continued to eat, a smile grazing her face. Octavia shook her head at the two. She really missed them.

They continued to catch up throughout the rest of dinner, filling each other in on what was going on over these past three weeks.

“What do you mean you and Anya slept together again?” Clarke demanded.

“Are you really that surprised,” Octavia questioned.

Clarke took a moment to think about it. She shook her head in amusement. “Yeah, you’re right, O.”

“Yes, as usual. Anyway, bitches... Lincoln asked me to move in with him..”

Clarke and Raven cheered for her. Octavia and Lincoln had been dating for just over ten months now. And it was going great between them. They had a few squabbles here and there, but they knew how to talk to each other and fix their problems before they escalated.

“I’m so happy for you, O,” Clarke said genuinely.

“Watch out, Griffin,” Octavia said with a smirk. “We’re coming for team Clexa’s title as relationship goals.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Stupid Lexa. She hadn’t told them yet, but her and Lexa kind of weren’t talking right now. As if on cue, Clarke got a notification from Cashapp. Lexa has just sent her $50. Clarke looked at it and rolled her eyes again with a huff. Octavia and Raven exchanged a look. They noticed the way that Clarke hadn’t been talking about Lexa all night and changed the subject either off of her completely or the focus from Lexa to her career.

“Who’s that?”

“Lexa.”

“Okay... so why are you looking like that?”

“Because she sent me money for food!”

Octavia and Raven grew confused. Why is she upset? They didn’t have to question it because Clarke was now going on a rant.

“I mean you can’t just send me money with a cute message and say don’t talk to you when I’M the one not talk to YOU,” she fumed.

“Whoa whoa whoa, let’s back up a second here,” Octavia said.

“You guys aren’t talking?” Raven questioned stunned. “Alright, I guess she didn’t take the threats seriously, O, let’s go show her.”

“Okay, calm down, you wacko. We are _not_ going to go blow up her fucking car,” she replied shaking her head. “Clarke what happened?”

At the question, Clarke grew kind of embarrassed. She knew it was a petty argument, but still. She reluctantly sighed and gave into their demanding faces. “Okay so... yesterday morning I woke up not really in a good mood. Like I barely slept at all and the hospital kept calling me in so i got maybe two hours, three hours at most.”

“Not seeing what this has to do with anything,” Raven muttered.

“I’m getting there,” she snapped. Raven shrugged and waved the waiter over. If she was going to listen to girl drama, she wanted to be well fed. After they placed their orders, Clarke went back to telling her story.

“So of course Lexa noticed. She always does.”

“Gay.”

“Shut up, Rae. Finish, Griffin.”

“Anyway,” She said, glaring at Raven. “I went to the hospital came back, whatever, and by this time Lexa was coming back home from the office.”

“Office...?”

“Yes, office. She didn’t have any cases today so she just did some paperwork and came home.”

“Ah, the life of a hotshot lawyer.”

“Yes, yes, Lexa’s a good lawyer now please let’s hear the rest of this. Something tells me, Griffin is just an idiot.”

“Gee, thanks, O. Anyway, she walks through the door, takes one look at me and goes ‘oh so you’re still in a bad mood’ like a dumbass like yes Lexa obviously thanks for pointing that out.” She was getting upset about it again just by thinking about it.

Octavia and Raven stared at her blankly.

“That’s... it?” Raven asked, just to clarify.

“Yes!”

“Wow,” Octavia muttered.

“I know!” Clarke exclaimed, thinking that Octavia was agreeing with her. Raven continued to stare at Clarke like she lost her mind.

“Yeah, you’re still an overreact-er.”

“I didn’t overreact,” Clarke growled. Lexa had also told her she was overreacting. Don’t they know to not say that to an obviously upset woman? Jackasses.

Octavia and Raven did not look a tad bit intimidated. Clarke was just being extra. Octavia rolled hers eyes at her before asking her next question. “Okay, grumpy. What did the message say?”

Clarke pulled her phone out and tossed it at her. Octavia read it out loud so that Raven could hear as well.

“Here’s fifty dollars for your meal… don’t talk to me though, the ‘don’t talk to me though’ part in all caps,” she read, showing Raven. “Okay so both of you are extra dumbasses.”

Raven looked skeptical. “How’d she know you were here if you guys aren’t talking?”

Clarke blushed knowing exactly how gay and ridiculously sappy her reasoning was about to sound. “We have each other’s location on… in case she wakes up in the middle of the night and I’m not there because of work or in case she stays late at the office and forgets to call. It’s for peace of mind. I never told her that I wouldn’t be home and I’d been off for like four hours now. Guess she got worried and checked.”

Raven and Octavia exchanged their thousand look for the night. They both looked back at Clarke with teasing expressions and said “gay” at the exact same time. Clarke huffed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, enjoying each other’s company. In that time, the waiter came and went, their meals all paid for and taken care of. Raven broke the silence.

“So how are you going to fix this? Enable her obsession and buy candles? Hot make up sex? … hot make up sex by some nice smelling candles?”

“Okay, do you only think about sex?” Octavia asking laughing.

“You mean ever since Anya came in and started beating it up? Pretty much,” she shrugged, not even slightly ashamed. “Honestly, a thirteen-year-old boy probably has more subtly.”

Clarke and Octavia both laughed at that as they made their way to the exit. After dinner, they had planned to go to the mall to splurge shop. Hey, it’s been a while and they’re hard working women. They deserve a little bit of splurging.

“She is right though, Clarke,” Octavia said. “You’ve been getting short with Lexa for weeks now and it’s about time you tell her why, don’t you think?” she continued knowingly.

Clarke bit her lip. “Yeah, yeah okay. I’ll talk to her tonight.”

Raven put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Let us know how it goes.” She gave a little squeeze and turned to walk towards her car after a quick hug to Octavia.

“What about the mall?” Clarke asked.

“You have more important things to handle right now,” Raven replied with Octavia nodding along. “And Anya just texted me so…”

Octavia just rolled her eyes and Clarke shook her head in amusement. She quickly sobered up at the thought of what she was about to go home and do. This would definitely change things between her and Lexa forever.

“I’m kind of nervous, guys. That’s why I’ve been putting it off, but you guys are right. I need to girl the hell up and talk to her about it.”

“Right.”

“Exactly.”

“I’ll let you guys know how it goes,” she said with a half-smile. A few more minutes of parking lot talk later, Clarke was sitting in her car. She sent a quick text and pull off down the street.

**Clarke[5:43 PM]: We need to talk, Lex. See you at home**

\---

When Clarke got to her house, she was surprised to see the normally calm and collected Lexa Woods pacing back in forth in the living room, two glasses of wine in hand.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Clarke! Hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” she said nervously. Clarke looked at her with a weird look on her face but took the offered glass.

“Okay, first of all, get over here and kiss me hello,” she demanded. Lexa took a breather and did just that.

“Hello, Clarke,” she said softly, hands still around her waist. Clarke hummed and pecked her lips again. Lexa cleared her throat and stepped back. “So…you wanted to talk?”

Clarke nodded. “Yes. There’s something important we need to discuss. And it will definitely affect our relationship, in fact it already has.”

Lexa looked at her glass and gulped all of it down in record speed. She shifted around on the couch. Then she stood up and sat back down. She even did a little breathing exercise before shifting her attention back to Clarke who was already staring at her.

“You’re being weird,” Clarke pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s a definite absence of weirdness from over here. Total normality from me.”

“…Okay, so anyway,” she paused when Lexa started her pacing again. Her eyes followed Lexa around the room. “What are you doing?”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Lexa blurted out.

Clarke nearly dropped her glass of wine. “What? No! Why would you think that? Do YOU want to break up?”

“What? NO. I love you.”

“And I love you. Where’d that come from?”

Lexa sighed and moved to sit next to Clarke on the couch. “I don’t know it’s just,” she trailed off.

Clarke caught her gaze, “It’s just?” she pressed.

“You’ve been really… irritable lately,” she started cautiously. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and have Clarke snap at her again. “I don’t know if it’s just because you’re sick of me or… I don’t know. I have no idea what’s going on, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled apologetically. “I know, I’m sorry Lexa. It’s probably all the hormones. I've been having heavy mood swings. Mostly irritability.”

“Hormones?” she questioned confused. Two seconds later it clicked. “Wait…mood swings?! HOLY SHIT WAIT! REALLY?”

Clarke laughed and nodded her confirmation. Lexa laughed and happy tears came to her eyes. “It finally took, Lex. We’re going to be mommies.”

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke thoroughly. She immediately dropped to her knees and kissed Clarke’s stomach. “I love you. I love you both so much. Holy fuck, Clarke,” she exclaimed excited.

Clarke sighed happily. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just… I wanted to be sure so I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Tsing. It’s tomorrow at eleven if you w-“

“I’m there,” Lexa said without hesitation, not even caring about anything else in the world. “I will absolutely be there, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled and pulled her up into a kiss. “Come on,” she said standing up completely. “I don’t like fighting with you. And me and the baby need make up cuddles. Maybe a little of something else,” she said with a wink, eyes roaming Lexa’s body which was still kneeling by the couch. “So come on,” she said as she sauntered her way towards the steps with every intention of going to the bedroom.

Lexa was right behind her.


End file.
